Kitsune Narako
Kitsune Narako was a prophetess of the Fox Clan. Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Appearance Her gifts make her to appear younger that she was. Visions Narako passed her gempukku in 1167. The night after Kitsune Narako had vague visions, these visions were of an unknown enemies moving in the night. Not understanding the visions she informed her superiors. Vacant Throne, p. 103 A true prophet had not been known in the Empire since the death of Agasha Hamanari. Bandit Attacks In 1169, when Narako was only 19 Keeping Secrets, by Shawn Carman, a group of mysterious bandits started launching raids out of Kitsune Mori, driving out the Fox from the forest. The bandits seemed like ghosts, attacking suddenly and then disappearing within the shadows. The Kitsune spirits were suddenly silent, as if they had disappeared altogether. The Fox Clan were almost completely overrun without ever even identifying their attackers. The bandits became more and more aggressive in pushing them outside the boundaries of the forest. Two entire villages had had to be evacuated because of the near constant assaults. Aid requested The Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Ryukan sent a scroll requesting aid to their former allies, the Tsuruchi, through Toshi Ranbo, being the Kitsune Mori roads not safe anymore. It was nearly to be lost during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, and it did not reach the Mantis. Kidnapping attempts Narako suffered a terrible vision and issued a prophecy regarding the end of the Fox clan. The bandit attacks changed the next day. They did not seek to oust them from their home, but rather to overrun them, as if they had discovered something they wanted, the prophetess. The first attack attempting to take her came the next day, but she refused to leave her home. Heralds Narako foresaw the arrival of two heralds, a prideful warrior and a healing Dragon, coming to aid them. The scroll had been discovered by Kitsuki Taiko and Kakita Hideo who marched to Narako's village to investigate. They were attacked in the Fox border, and finally, Taiko and Ryukan were able to figure out the bandit's equipment had the mon of the Sons of Winter bandit group on it, although they had supposedly been destroyed in Shinomen Mori ages ago. Leaving Kitsune lands After the arrival of the heralds, Narako had to arrive to the Jade Championship with them as yojimbos, or the Kitsune Mori would burn. The Master of Darkness knew that the heralds had come, stealing his prize away, and thwarting his wishes as they had been thwarted before. Prophecies at the Jade Championship During the the Jade Championship in 1169 Narako's power went out of control due to the presence of so many people with great destinies. She made several prophecies: "A son of stone shall take the day," she said in that strange, otherworldly voice. "His wrath shall turn the light of the pure against the shadows, but the shadows he seeks are nothing more than a lie." "The green mask shall lie to an Empire, and twist those who stand against him into weapons. The monks of gold shall stand by his side, unaware of his true nature, until his poison will drive them to disaster and disgrace." "Fire shall consume the sons of the plains. The blood of two champions will stain the earth black amid the flames. The one who perishes shall know mercy, and the one who lives shall know no peace." "The Empire of Rokugan has strayed too far from the path of Heaven, and now the gods above will rain down their Light upon us, and the throne will be empty no longer. The Light of Heaven shall rule over Rokugan, and the clan that has failed, the clan who has failed the Empire in their greed and their weakness, shall be cast down for their failures. Dark warriors come, heeding the Jackals' song. The wind of death shall blow on the breath of a forgotten daughter, and ruin shall corm to the Empire. Only the Light of Heaven can saw us, and those who will not heed his rule shall be lost forever to the venom that course: through the Empire's veins." The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Bandit Identity When Kitsuki Taiko and Kakita Hideo escorted Kitsune Narako out of the village, the attacks ceased, but when she returned with Moshi Amika the attacks increased tenfold. The Mantis Clan came to the aid of the Fox Clan, using the Candle of Shadows to hide Kitsune Narako's presence and sending Tsuruchi hunters into the forest to eliminate the bandits. While hunting a bandit, Tsuruchi Takeba discovered that the bandits were spirits and skeletons. Word was sent back and teams of shugenja started combing the forest to purge it of corruption. Shadows, by Shawn Carman The Shadow Dragon Although the attacks seemed to abate when the forces of the Mantis and Crab Clans swept the forest, the attacks did not abate fully. In fact, the dark forces gathered for one last, powerful push. It turned out that the bandits were really agents of the Shadow Dragon, those whose souls were lost to the Lying Darkness long before. The Shadow Dragon wanted to absorb Narako in order to gain her powers of prophecy. Narako's guardians, Hiruma Aki, Bayushi Eisaku, Kakita Hideo, Yoritomo Saburo, Utaku Kohana, and Kitsuki Taiko were powerless to stop the Dragon's attack, but when the Shadow Dragon tried to absorb Narako, he triggered another prophecy and was ejected from her body. Her prophecy predicted the War of Dark Fire by representing burning in the mountains, it predicted the destruction of the Kaiu Kabe at the hands of Kali-Ma, it predicted the outbreak of the Plague, foresaw Fu Leng had become a mortal, and the advance of Kali-Ma's forces. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman Last Prophecies "Fire burned throughout the mountains". "A wall lay shattered and burned". "The dead walked throughout the Empire." "A god made mortal held parlay with the fallen." "And somewhere far away, something horrible moved toward the Empire. In its wake was nothing but death, chaos, and ruin." Secluded After her last vision the Mantis took Narako completely out of other Clans, even those who had guarded her in Prophet Village. Before her guardians departed she had been warned them the words they ahd heard were only for the Empress ears. The samurai were troubled, being the Imperial Throne vacant at that time. Kitsuki Iweko became the Empress Iweko I one month later. A new prophecy Narako had been languishing in and out of troubled sleep for more than a year. In 1171 she awoke lucidly and screamed a new prophechy in front of Saburo. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman "They are here! The horned god! The fanged demon! The forgotten daughter! They have come!" "The Destroyers. You have to see. Gather the others and go, go behind the Wall. See. Understand. Tell. Tell the Empress!" Destroyer War Narako had foreshadowed the Destroyer War, allowing the Mantis to stand ready for that threat. After the war ended, she withdrew from the public eye. Book of Void, p. 79 A Dark Prophecy In the year 1200 Narako sensed that another prophet had been given a terrible vision, but she could only catch the edges of it. Kitsune Narako (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) She even shared dreams with Agasha Daimyo Agasha Kurou, who also had dire forewarnings. Thunderous Acclaim – Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Chris Hand Hira, formerly known as Asahina Hira, found him to ponder the visions several Rokugani had experiencing. A Prophet Revealed (Promotional flavor) The record that the Isawa family maintained of divinatory bloodlines had been stolen by a ronin and the group began to seek him. The Dawn of Onyx Edition: The Battle of the First Seal, by Shawn Carman See also * Kitsune Narako/Meta External Links * Kitsune Narako (Thunderous Acclaim) Category:Fox Clan Members Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Prophets Category:Characters with Pictures